


Pen and Heart

by aphchiptease



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, FACE Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphchiptease/pseuds/aphchiptease
Summary: Soulmate AU that whatever you write on your arm appears on your soulmate's arm.Alfred's been waiting 14 years to unite with the man he was made for - and that day is finally here.[Rated T for non-descriptive sexual implications / profanity]Updates every Monday and Friday (except for extras)!





	1. Contact

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi-chapter work on here... oh boy.  
> If you have any critiques / writing prompts, please let me know.

**Chapter 1**

 

Alfred was about 8 when he first talked to his soulmate.

He was sitting at recess, with the rest of the 3rd graders. The day was lovely - sunlight shined warmly on the painted metal of the monkey bars which they all sat on top of. The cherry tree that towered next to them and whose branches occasionally brushed the top of their heads was in full bloom. Alfred was sitting with his his twin brother, Mathieu. Below them, his other friends all ran and jumped and played tag, as 8 year olds tend to do. Alfred’s blonde hair glinted gold in the sun, and Mathieu’s blue eyes sparkled in amusement as he listened to his brother. Alfred was waving his hands while animatedly explaining to Mathieu why dinosaurs were the coolest thing he’d ever seen.

“They’re, like, cool huge lizards that can fly and breathe fire ‘n’ stuff, Mattie!” Alfred practically shouted, his head bobbing excitedly and his white teeth glinting. Mathieu sighed, not annoyed but bemused at his brother’s bubbly nature.

“I don’t think they breathed fire, Al,” he said quietly. Alfred waved him aside, eyes gleaming happily.

“Doesn’t matter. They prolly did, though,” Alfred said, not even fazed. “Big ‘ol T-Dexes ‘n’ stuff.”

“Did you mean T-Rexes?” Mathieu murmured, giggling a little.

“Yeah, those things. So cool! D’ya think papa will take us to the science museum again? I know we already went two days ago, but it’s just so cool, and I-”

Alfred was suddenly caught off guard when he felt something poking into his arm. Confused, he looked down, but nothing was there. Nothing but-

“Mattie! Look at my arm!” He shrieked, flailing his arm and knocking his bright blue glasses askew. He swung down from the monkey bars, and the other 3rd graders crowded around, curious. He lifted it. Little words were forming - English words in crudely written handwriting, the writing of a child.

_Hello_

Everyone bustled closer to try to get a better look. Many 3rd graders at the time had already reached out to their soul mate, but for Alfred and Mathieu and a few others, their soulmates hadn’t spoken English. But now, it seemed Alfred’s was trying. Alfred squealed again, giggling, and ran as fast as he could up to the playground monitor.

“Mister David! Mister David!!” He shouted. The playground monitor looked down, an amused smile spreading across his old and wrinkled face. He couldn’t help it - Alfred’s excitement was contagious.

“Yes, Alfred?” He asked, his brown eyes crinkling.

“Can I may borrow a pen please??” Alfred practically shrieked. David chuckled.

“Alfred, it’s ‘May I please borrow a pen,’” he chided. “And what for?”

“My soulmate said something!!”

He had David’s attention now. He glanced at the writing on Alfred’s thin and pale arm. Smiling, he took out a pen and handed it to Alfred.

“Be sure to give it b-” he started to say, but Alfred snatched it and ran back to the excited crowd. When he got there, he felt a sudden sense of uncertainty snatch his breath away.

“What do I say??” Alfred asked in a shaky voice, a pang of nervousness twisting his gut.

“Say hello back,” Kiku said quietly. “So they know you got it.”

Alfred nodded, took the pen, and scratched into his arm. The 3rd graders jostled each other for a closer look.

**Hi**

24 pairs of eyes eagerly locked onto his arm. Seconds ticked by, and Alfred began to sweat. He was just about to write it again, when he felt another poking on his arm, like someone was writing on it. He looked down, and saw the letters slowly come.

_Soulmate!_

Alfred shrieked with delight. The other 3rd graders yelled in happiness too, reaching over to touch Alfred’s arm. They began to swarm him.

“How old are they?”

“Ask their name!”

“Ask if they likes ponies!”

“Shut up, Feliks! Not everyone likes ponies!”

He shakily raised the pen up to his arm and scratched another message.

**My name is Alfred. I am 8**

Then for good measure, he added

**I live in America and I am a boy**

Everyone quivered excitedly. About 10 seconds passed when another message appeared.

_My name is Ivan. I am 9. I live in Russia and I am a boy._

Alfred’s eyes widened. A sense of shock settled over him. But then his face cracked with a grin so wide it felt like it was stretching ear to ear. A joyful laugh bubbled up and spilled out of his lips, his cheeks flushed pink. He grabbed Mattie and jumped around, the other 3rd graders laughing and cheering.

“Ih...vayn?” He tried, the word sounding foreign in his mouth. He and the rest of the kids ran over to David. He pointed at his arm. David read the writing, smiling. But a certain look of concern flashed over his eyes and his smile dropped. Alfred was about to ask what was wrong, but David blinked and it was gone, his grin back in place.

“Eye-vahn, Alfred. Like your eye, and a car van.”

“I… Ivan.”

“There you go!” David said, patting Alfred’s head. “Ivan is Russian.”

“Russian? Where is that?”

“Russia is in Asia. You can ask your parents to show you when you get home,” David said.  Alfred clutched his arm to his small chest and danced around.

“Ivan! Ivan!” He sang. “Ivan! My Russian Ivan soulmate!”

The kids quickly sped after Alfred, pounding him with questions. Alfred held up his hand as he began to write.

**Do people speak American in Russia?**

A pause. Then:

_My teacher teach us how to speak English. She help me talk to you._

Alfred giggled again. He couldn’t help it. The rest of the time at recess was spent with the whole class telling Alfred what to ask Ivan and eagerly waiting for his response, which always came after a couple seconds. They eventually had to tear themselves away from Alfred’s soulmate and return to class. David watched them run along, smiling to himself. Little Alfred finally got his soulmate. But his smile faltered and he looked wearily down at his old and calloused hands. Another boy… while it was common nowadays, little Alfred certainly faced challenges in his future. David sighed, absentmindedly running a hand through his graying hair. His dark skin flinched unhappily when he thought of what bright and happy Alfred will have to endure after elementary school ended. He shook his head and looked back up. Alfred still had 2 years to go. He’ll be strong enough.

His stomach twisted unhappily as he slowly got up and ambled back to the building.

  



	2. Worry

**Chapter 2**

 

_ The same day _

Alfred and Mathieu waited for their parents to pick them up after school. They sat on the steps of the building, next to their friends Kiku and Yao. Kiku was a soft spoken Japanese boy - he was 8, and in the same class as the brothers. Yao was a little older, but the Chinese 11-year-old didn’t mind having them around. He almost felt a little brotherly to them. He listened patiently as Alfred spoke rapid-fire about his soulmate he found today, Ivan. 

“Russian?” Yao asked curiously, pulling his long black hair back into a ponytail. “Then how was he talking to you?”

“His teacher is teaching them English,” Mathieu explained.

“His favorite color is purple and he likes flowers and he’s  _ awesome _ ,” Alfred gushed. “What do you think he looks like?”

The conversation went on for a couple minutes more before a familiar red SUV pulled up to the curb. The frenchman stepped out and crouched with open arms as his two sons barreled into his chest. He laughed, and waved to Kiku and Yao. They returned the greeting.

“Do you need a ride?” He asked, addressing them while hugging his sons tightly to his chest and rocking them gently.

“No, my mother is carpooling us, but thank you for the offer,” Yao said, smiling. The frenchman nodded. Then he turned warmly to the two lumps of children in his embrace.

“And how are my two boys doing?” He said warmly, untangling himself and grabbing their backpacks. They both climbed into the back seat. Alfred looked like he was about to burst if he didn’t say something in a second. But he bit his lip.

“You go first, Mattie!” He shouted, squirming as he tried to keep quiet. Francis laughed enduringly. Alfred always liked to build the suspense when he was excited.

“So, my darling Mathieu, anything exciting occur with you?” He asked, twisting the keys and starting the car. He tucked his long blonde hair behind his ear as he began to drive off.

“Not really. I got a 100% on my spelling test,” Mathieu said quietly. Francis gasped.

“ _ Oui _ , Mathieu, this is excellent!” He exclaimed happily. He turned and gave the boy in the back seat a swift grin. “This must be the 10th one in a row!”

Mathieu flushed from the sudden praise. He sunk a little into his seat, twisting his feet. “It’s not that important, papa,” he murmured. But Francis could see a smile peeking from crimson face. Alfred smiled, happy to see his brother receive praise for his success. But then he bolted up straight as he remembered what he had in mind.

“Oh, oh, papa! Me next!” He sang. Francis laughed again - the frenchman adored his sons.

“Alright,  _ mon petit _ . What happened with you today?”

“My soulmate talked to me!”

Francis gasped again, but loudly this time. The car swerved a little. There was a moment of complete silence. Then his face lit up with an intense grin as laughter spilled out of his lips. He batted his eyes swiftly a couple times, taking in the exciting news.

“Alfred!” He said, almost shouting with bliss. “Oh, this is wonderful! You must tell me and dad all about it at dinner!” But he put a finger to his lips and winked as Alfred opened his mouth again, excitement overflowing. “But not a word until we can all hear,  _ oui _ ?”

“Okay, papa!” Alfred chirped, bouncing in his seat. The rest of the car ride was filled with anticipation and excitement as both boys agreed to not even mention it to their other father until dinner. When they pulled up to the driveway, Alfred and Mathieu bounded out of the car and into the waiting arms of Arthur. Francis pulled their backpacks out of the car and slung them over his shoulder, looking at his husband fondly. Arthur stood up and gave him a swift kiss in greeting, smiling as the frenchman’s stubble tickled his chin.

“How was work,  _ mon amoureux _ ?” Francis asked as he broke away, unlocking the door for the two giggling boys.

“A disaster,” Arthur said, groaning and running his hand through his short blonde hair. “Shelly’s been giving me trouble again. Saying I can’t do my job and that I’m a good-for-nothing fairy.”

“What did you say?”  
“That she’s a bloody wanker.”

Francis laughed loudly at that, imaging her response. “What did she do?”

“Got Scott, told ‘im he should right fire me from the bar.”

“He didn’t, though?”

“God no, once he heard the situation. Just let me off with a warning.” Arthur rolled his eyes indignantly. “‘The customer is always right.’”

“ _ Oui _ , I couldn’t see him firing his star bartender from the pub.”

Arthur laughed, rolling his eyes again. “His  _ only  _ bartender.” He smiled. “I picked up the groceries for tonight.”

“Ah, wonderful. I’ll get cooking right away.”

Francis kissed his cheek and went inside, Arthur trailing behind him and closing the door.

-

Alfred and Mathieu got to work on their math, sitting at the dining room table while Francis cooked dinner. Mathieu tucked his feet under his chair and scribbled quietly, while Alfred swung his legs, humming and scratching his pencil across the paper loudly. Arthur had gone to take a shower. The birds chirped outside and sunlight filtered in through the large and curved windows. It was the beginning of spring - tulips and dandelions began to bloom. Sweet smells filled the room of flowers and baking bread and chocolate. A hummingbird flitted right outside of a window, resting lightly on the feeder while it guzzled the sugar water. Francis smiled, observing the scene. He gazed at Alfred excitedly, barely containing his raging curiosity of whom the person Alfred would one day fall in love with was. With a start, he returned to the cheese fondue, stirring it and placing it in a cool pot. He’d find out soon enough.

“ _ Sourcils _ ! Dinner is ready!” He called, leaning towards the stairs. The boys placed their sheets in their folders, having finished their homework as well. Mathieu smiled excitedly, glancing at Alfred. Alfred looked like he was about to explode.

“I told you to stop calling me that, frog,” Arthur called back down, annoyance in his voice. “I know what it means.”

Francis gave an exaggerated gasp and put his hand to his chest, widening his eyes at Arthur as he came down the stairs, hair still wet from the shower and already in his pajamas. “But how did you crack my code?”

Arthur smirked. “I googled it.”

“And it means…?” Francis asked, nudging him slightly as he glanced at his sons in amusement. They were a captive audience.

Arthur turned red. “Eyebrows.”

Francis, Mathieu, and Alfred all burst out laughing while Arthur lightly punched Francis in the shoulder. He muttered something angrily about frogs and baguettes. Francis lightly kissed his nose and his blush deepened. Francis smiled as he cut up the fresh bread and put it into a basket, bringing it to the table.

“ _ Bon appetit, _ ” Francis said with flourish as he lay the fondue sticks out and brought over the pot of steaming hot cheese fondue. The family quickly grabbed pieces of freshly baked bread and took chunks of apple from a plate, sticking it onto their fondue sticks and dipping it into the gooey cheese melt. Alfred kept glancing at Arthur in excitement, smirking, and looking away. Mathieu giggled.

“I sense you have something to tell me?” Arthur asked, eyes softening as he quirked an eyebrow. The two boys giggled excitedly while Francis leaned in.

“We should tell him now,  _ oui _ ?” he loudly whispered. Arthur glanced at his husband in amusement, an unspoken question on his lips. Before he could vocalize it, Alfred burst.

“I talked to my soulmate today!”

Arthur gasped and dropped his fondue stick, not even noticing as it clattered to the floor. He whipped up his head and his eyes bore into Alfred’s, teeming with excitement.

“Really?” He breathed, a grin stretching across his face. Alfred laughed in delight, nodding his head. Then, to the boys’ surprise, a tear slipped down Arthur’s cheek. He sniffed, a couple more falling, as he hugged Francis and buried his face into his neck.

“They’re growing up, love,” he said softly, his voice muffled in the Frenchman’s shirt. Francis smiled into his hair, nodding. But Arthur quickly popped free of the embrace and wiped his eyes, leaning forward. 

“I thought they couldn’t speak English. Where do they live?”

“Russia,” Mathieu explained. “We don’t know where that is, but Mr. David said you could help us find it.”

“Russia?” Francis exclaimed, letting out a short breath of surprise. He smiled fondly. “Your dad and I went through the same thing.”

“Really?” Alfred asked, leaning in. He always loved to hear about how his parents met.

“Yes,” Arthur said, nodding. “I tried to talk to him but the frog only knew French. I remember I was about your age when papa reached out again, but in English.” His eyes brightened. “Is that what happened with you, Al?”

Alfred shook his head, legs swinging madly in excitement. “His name is Ivan!”

Francis and Arthur froze, smiles faltering. They glanced at each other quickly, a silent conversation seeming to be going on between them. A couple seconds later they turned back to Alfred and smiled. 

“Ivan,” Francis said. “What a gorgeous name.” He grinned wider, tying his blonde hair back in a small ponytail.

“What else do you know about him?” Arthur said, picking his stick back up and cleaning it before returning to his meal. He listened intently to his son babble on about what happened.

“Well I was talking to Mattie about how cool the T-Hex was-”

“T-Rex,” Mathieu cut in.

“-and I felt something on my arm, like someone was writing. I looked down and it said ‘hello’! So I said hi back and he said I was his soulmate and his name is Ivan and he’s Russian and 9 and likes flowers and the color purple.”

“They are teaching English in his school,” Mathieu said. “His teacher helps him talk to Alfred.”

The family excitedly talked over dinner and continued through the delicious bittersweet chocolate souffle Francis had prepared. The boys grew sleepy, content from so much talk and good food. Alfred closed his eyes and tipped his head on Mathieu’s shoulder. Arthur grabbed his camera and took a quick photograph before rousing them.

“It’s a little past a couple of little boys’ bedtime,” he said affectionately, taking their hands and leading them upstairs. Francis watched them go, getting out the kettle and filling it with water. He grabbed a bottle of wine and popped the cork, pouring himself a glass, and opened the window, wanting to feel the cool night breeze. Arthur returned downstairs shortly after.

“Dressed, teeth brushed, and asleep,” he said, an edge of pride in his voice. Francis leaned over and kissed his hair. Arthur sighed happily before moving away to get a teabag, waiting for the water to boil. His face darkened a little. Francis sighed, knowing what was coming.

“Ivan really is a lovely name,” Arthur murmured. Francis hummed in agreement. Arthur sat down on the sofa with Francis, leaning his head into his chest. Francis stroked his hair. 

“He’s going to be ridiculed.”

Francis looked down. The englishman looked miserable saying that. Francis closed his eyes before shaking his head.

“ _ Non _ , Arthur. Times have changed. People are much more accepting nowadays.”

“Do you really think a boy in love with another boy won’t be bullied, Francis?”

A silence hung over them, heavy and unpleasant, almost suffocating. Francis took his time answering, looking at his hands as he toyed with Arthur’s hair.

“He has time to prepare. His friends are lovely, and he’s such a bright soul. He will be okay.”

Francis froze when he felt his husband shake softly. He turned Arthur so he faced him, taking two fingers beneath his chin and gentle tilting his head up. Arthur had tears slipping down his cheeks. Francis gently took Arthur’s head in his hands and kissed his cheeks softly, feeling it’s wet surface from the tears. Arthur leaned into it, his arms encircling the frenchman.

“I’m so happy, Francis,” he said shakily, his voice breaking as he sobbed. “I’m so happy his soulmate reached out to him. It means he’s moving into a new stage of life. But I just can’t help but worry, worry he’ll end up like I did-”

“Arthur-”

“-alone and in a ditch with a broken ankle and head split open, wanting to die at age 14, for simply loving another boy-”

“ _ Non _ , Arthur-”

“-what is Mathieu’s soulmate is a boy? We can’t even tell - they speak German. Do you really think Al and Matt could stand up to that treatment, to the death threats and bloody noses and-”

Arthur was cut off, his breath coming faster and faster. His body shook violently as he sobbed. Francis kissed his shoulder, pulling him closer against his chest, desperately trying to calm his husband down.

“They have each other,” Francis said firmly, “and they have us. They have their friends and the support of the nation. And Al will have Ivan.” Francis paused, letting the word linger. “Ivan. Our future son-in-law.”

Arthur shifted so he could get closer to Francis, his nose brushing his neck. “But you know the law, Francis. Alfred can’t exchange phone numbers or last names or photos until he turns 21. He’ll only have Ivan through writing.”

Francis sighed and shivered at the touch. “You know it will be enough if they are soulmates, though.”

Arthur slipped his arm around Francis’s back, tracing light circles. “I suppose you’re right, love.” A pause. “When do you think Mathieu’s soulmate will reach out to him?”

“He’s German,  _ oui _ ? Then soon.”

“I hope so. This is terribly exciting.”

“Just like you,  _ mon chou _ .”

Arthur’s cheeks dusted with pink and he smiled coyly. “You dirty frog.”

Francis winked at him. “Just persistent.” He leaned down to plant a kiss to his temple but the kettle went off, startling Arthur so hard he fell off the couch. The two stared at each other before they both giggled and couldn’t stop. They sat there laughing for a few moments before Francis helped Arthur up and slipped his arms around his waist. Arthur smiled and halfheartedly pushed Francis’s shoulder.

“I need to get the kettle. Move.”

“ _ Non _ ,  _ mon beau _ . I will not be cockblocked for a cup of tea.”

Arthur made a noise that was half a gasp and half a giggle. “ _ Not  _ appropriate, frog.”

He shrugged Francis off while still giggling, and poured a mug of hot water. Ripping open the vanilla-camomile tea paper, he placed the packet into the scalding water, watching it brew. Francis trailed behind, reaching his hand up Arthur’s pajama shirt. Arthur kept laughing, his face turning pink. “N-no, stop, that tickles!” Francis grinned, hearing Arthur laugh. It was one of his favorite sounds on this earth. He kept at it until Arthur was curled in a ball on the ground, cackling with laughter and gasping for breath while Francis danced his fingers around his stomach and neck. The frenchman was laughing now, too. He eventually stopped when it looked like Arthur was going to pass out from laughing so hard. Arthur sat up, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. He yanked his shirt back down, eyeing the Frenchman and grinning mischievously.

“You really need to work on your seduction methods, frog,” Arthur said, brushing his hair back. Francis grabbed his wrist and suddenly pulled him close, blue eyes locked to green ones. Arthur’s breath caught in his chest.

“Do you really think that,  _ mon sucre d’orge _ ?” Francis asked, his stubble tickling Arthur’s neck and his sweet wine-breath making Arthur’s hairs stand on end. He kissed the base of Arthur’s throat. Arthur gave a fluttering gasp at the touch, running his hand through Francis’s hair.

“Er… not exactly,” he admitted, his heart pounding frantically. “Just a little reluctant sometimes, eh, darling?”

Francis snaked his hand up so it cupped Arthur’s cheek as he pressed kisses to his shoulder. “Would you rather I be more bold?”

Arthur sighed, leaning into the touch. “I’d rather you be just the way you are, love.”

Francis stopped and dropped his hand. Arthur looked down nervously. “What’s-”

“You always know exactly what to say,  _ mon amour _ .” Francis suddenly scooped Arthur off his feet and carried him up the stairs, Arthur shushing Francis to not wake the children, but laughing a little.

The tea sat untouched for the remainder of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is tagged under collage AU because after this chapter, it transitions into one. I didn't false tag, don't worry.
> 
> I really appreciate all of the kudos and comments I've gotten on all of my writing pieces so far. I didn't expect to get one hit, let alone all of this encouragement. It really makes my day whenever I see a new kudos or comment, and the sound I make in excitement isn't really human - so thank you all so much!
> 
> Hint for next chapter:  
> It seemed like there was something missing, though… Alfred couldn’t put his finger on it…  
> “Verdammt!”  
> There it was.  
> Alfred turned to see a very flustered Gilbert sprinting towards them, his hair sticking out in all directions and his shirt halfway up his chest. He was still pulling on pants.
> 
> Translations:  
> Oui = Yes  
> Mon petit = Little (one)  
> Mon amoureux = My sweetheart  
> Mon chou = My sweet bun (Common French term of affection)  
> Mon beau = My beautiful one (Common French term of affection)  
> Mon sucre d’orge = My (little) candy (Common French term of affection)  
> Mon amour = My love


	3. Envious

**Chapter 3**

 

_ 12 years later _

_ Beep beep beep beep... _

Alfred rolled over sleepily, cupping his hands to his ears to drown out the irritating sound, but to no avail. The alarm clock kept going,

_ beep beep beep beep… _

“Shut the fuck up,” he murmured angrily to the alarm clock. The alarm clock didn’t respond to his obscenity.

_ beep beep beep beep… _

Sighing, he slammed his hand on the snooze. Wearily rising up, he ran his hand through his hair and checked the time.

_ 6:37 _

Alfred stared blankly at it, wondering why it was set so early, before remembering-

“Shit!” he gasped frantically, grasping desperately for a clean shirt and pair off pants. He hastily pulled on his NASA shirt and a pair of jeans before desperately stumbling to the bathroom. Cursing silently, he slathered on deodorant and quickly ran a comb through his messy hair, that one cowlick still refusing to lie flat. He hastily pulled on some socks and sneakers, grabbed a water bottle, his phone, a small wrapped present, and his keys, before sprinting out of his dorm. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit…” he muttered, running full speed to the park area. He shivered in the morning air a little, but he figured it’d heat up pretty soon, seeing it was nearing the end of spring. As Alfred tore across the campus to the designated meeting spot, he already saw the small gathering of his friends there. He could see first and foremost a large outline of an angry German, arms folded. Alfred sprinted the rest of the way panting when he got there. Ludwig reached out to steady him, but then sighed in frustration, a small crease forming on his forehead.

“You’re-”

“ _ Late _ , yes Ludwig, I know,” Alfred said, exasperated and embarrassed and still half asleep. “I’m sorry.”

“Did you bring the present?”

“Yes.”

“Phone?”

“Yes.”

“Keys?”

Alfred sighed. “ _ Yes _ , Ludwig.”

“Streamers?”

Alfred tensed up. He dropped his gaze and shuffled his feet. “Um… I-”

“It’s okay,” Ludwig said as his mouth twitched into a rare small smile. “Roderich brought them. He knew you’d forget.”

Alfred sighed in relief, turning to the Austrian student. Roderich simply raised a hand in greeting, smirking. “Thank you”, Alfred mouthed. Roderich nodded and turned back to setting up the stereo. Alfred stepped back and examined the sprawl of sleepy college students. There was Ludwig, of course, dressed in a crisp jacket and black pants and his blonde hair combed neatly back, as spotless and tidy as always. Alfred laughed a little - could he ever give it a rest? Roderich was a little more casual in just a long sleeve green shirt and jeans. Antonio raised a hand in greeting, grinning as always. He wore a red t-shirt and brown legging-pants - normally if any guy wore those they’d be laughed at, but Toni had such a nice ass he could pull it off. Alfred glanced the Spaniard's arm, where he saw writing scrawled - it said “bastard” in huge and sloppy letters. Undoubtedly Lovino, his soulmate’s, work. Then there was Mathias, dressed in a Lego shirt and sports shorts- he and Alfred gave each other a crisp high-five as they passed - and Tino, in a nice light blue wool sweater and jeans, who smiled warmly at Alfred. It seemed like there was something missing, though… Alfred couldn’t put his finger on it…

“ _ Verdammt _ !”

There it was.

Alfred turned to see a very flustered Gilbert sprinting towards them, his hair sticking out in all directions and his shirt halfway up his chest. He was still pulling on pants, sporting hot pink boxers. Ludwig sighed, his face dusting the same shade as his brother’s undergarments in embarrassment, as he walked to him. Alfred and Mathias stifled giggles as Gilbert cowered away from his younger brother. They could faintly make out “ Scheisse” and “Tut mir Leid, Bruder”. Then they saw the albino go even whiter as he frantically patted himself down for the thing he was supposed to bring - the bag of balloons - until Ludwig pulled one out of his pocket and said he suspected he’d forget. Gilbert threw his arms around his younger brother, spewing praises of how great a guy he was, before walking towards the others. Ludwig rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“What’s good? ” Alfred asked, slapping him on the back. Gilbert laughed and ran his hand through his white hair. 

“You know the usual. Late night study,” Gilbert said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Yeah? Is that what they call porn nowadays?” Mathias said, pinching Gilbert lightly on the arm. Ludwig, having overheard this, flushed red. Roderich and Toni laughed, and Tino gasped a little before giggling. 

“Oi oi, let’s all be adults here, ja?” Gilbert gave him a half-noogie. “Mature college students.”

“Yeah. Gotta carry the Ohio State pride, ah?” Alfred chipped in, laughing. “Home of the bucks.”

“I think you mean  _ buckeyes _ , Alfred,” Mathias huffed, standing up taller and puffing out his chest. “Gotta respect the sophistication.” Alfred punched him lightly, snickering. Mathias recoiled in fake shock. Gilbert gasped.

“Was that  _ bullying _ , Jones?” He stammered, horror spread across his face. “I think I’ll have to report you. That was attempted assault.”

“You know me,” Alfred said, shrugging. “Hardcore gangster.”

The three continued laughing before they started to blow up balloons and tie them to the trees, chatting aimlessly They’d all gathered here to celebrate Mathieu’s birthday. While Alfred and Mathieu were twins, their family had always celebrated Alfred’s birthday the day after Mathieu’s, because they didn’t want to just group their birthdays together. So while it was still technically Alfred’s birthday, nobody thought of it that way. They wanted to throw Mathieu a surprise party since he was flying in from Quebec - he had chosen to go to school at McGill. While Alfred missed him so much sometimes it hurt, he was happy for his brother. Alfred was also excited for Mathieu to meet Gilbert and Ludwig - Mathieu had met Alfred’s other college friends before, but Gilbert and Ludwig transferred this year from Germany to attend college in America, so Mathieu had yet to meet them. Alfred watched as Toni and Tino unboxed the cake carefully, and placed it on a table. They continued preparing for about an hour or so, pinning streamers and balloons from trees and a big sign that said “Happy Birthday” by the tables. Sure, it may have been a little cheesy, but Alfred was sure Mathieu would appreciate it. His attention was caught by Ludwig removing his jacket to reveal just a tank to as the morning heated up. Alfred’s eyes widened and he gasped a little. Ludwig’s left forearm was entirely covered in the most beautiful illustrations of flowers and birds Alfred had ever seen. The art was so vividly realistic that Alfred had to take a step closer and touch it. Ludwig looked down and saw what he was staring at. Blushing, he raised his arm so Alfred could get a better look.

“Feliciano’s doing,” Ludwig murmured. “In pen around 10 last night. He tends to draw on his arm when he’s anxious.”

Gilbert wandered over to see what they were looking at. “What is it, Bruder? Did you get a speck of mud on your-  _ oh _ .”

Gilbert’s eyes widened, and he just stared for a couple moments with Alfred. 

“Well shit,” Gilbert said quietly, and laughed a little. “I almost envy you, bruder. Birdie’s not artist.” Gilbert smiled a little and looked away bashfully. “I still love him to death, though.”

Alfred smiled at that. It was really cute to see his friends talk about their soulmates. How Toni gushed about Lovino, and Tino would giggle about Berwald, and Roderich would occasionally mention Elizabeta in a conversation but have his cheeks tinged pink, how Mathias would ramble on and on about Lukas, and how Ludwig would go bright red and stammer at the mention of Feliciano. And how Gilbert would brag shamelessly about his Birdie. Alfred knew this “Birdie” was named Matt and lived in Canada. He simply laughed at the similarity, though - there’s no way that could be his brother. There are probably tons of Matts in Canada. Plus, Alfred was familiar with too many freaky coincidences for this to be logical - Feliciano and Lovino were brothers, and Ludwig and Toni were close friends. Small world after all. Alfred smiled, thinking about this some more. But his thoughts were interrupted by the familiar tug of a pen at his arm. Smiling and his heart already speeding up, he glanced at his arm.

_ Happy Birthday, Fredka . _

Alfred grinned at that. He grabbed a pen off a nearby table and quickly scribbled a response.

**Babe, I celebrate it tomorrow. We’ve known each other for 13 years now. Get with it.**

_ 14\. years. _

**Whatever, dude. I gotta go, setting up a b-day party for the brother. Talk tonight?**

_ Tonight works fine. I love you. _

14 years of speaking like this, and Alfred still gets flustered and giggly when he sees that.

**Love ya too, Vanya.**

Alfred felt his phone vibrate. He glanced at the home screen. 

“ _ Be there in a second, _ ” Mathieu had texted.

“Oi! Mattie’s almost here!”

They all snapped their heads up and bustled to the front as they saw a car turn the corner. Mathieu parked and stepped out, eyes widening. “What-”

“Surprise!” everyone yelled. Alfred ran forward to hug his brother tightly. Mathieu snapped out of his shock for a moment to hug his twin back tightly, rocking him gently. 

“Ah! Mattie, dude, I missed you so much!” Alfred said, squeezing Mathieu tightly before letting him go. Mathieu exchanged hellos with everyone a little shyly, until his eyes fell on Gilbert. Alfred noticed how he was unashamedly checking Mathieu out. Mathieu’s face went red as he returned the albino’s roaming eyes. Gilbert gave a low whistle before extending a hand. Before Mathieu could shake it, he pulled his hand close, pressing a kiss to it.

“Hallo, Schönheit,” the man murmured, releasing his hand. “Happy birthday.”

Mathieu was red and stammering, and Alfred could see the nervousness piling up onto his chest and disrupting his breath. He rolled his eyes and smacked Gilbert’s.

“Come on, manwhore,” Alfred said. “Don’t you have a boytoy of your own?”

“Ah, right!” He said, snapping his fingers. “I gotta wish Birdie a happy birthday.”

Mathieu’s eyes widened in shock. Alfred glanced over at Mathieu and watched as he raised his arm, words forming in crude handwriting.

‘ Happy Birthday, Birdie!’

Mathieu looked up and locked eyes with Alfred, whose eyes were widening to the size of plates. His breath caught in his throat.

“Gilbert?”

Gilbert looked up at the Mathieu. His eyebrows knit a little in confusion, as Alfred had never mentioned his name to Mathieu. He glanced at his arm and saw the writing. His eyebrows bolted upright and he flushed a deep crimson. It was dead silent as nobody dared to even breathe. Before-

Gilbert dropped the pen and threw his arms around Mathieu. Mathieu took a breath of shock before tightly embracing the german. They began to laugh, giggles and gasps of relief. Mathieu pulled back and after 12 long years of talking late at night and first thing in the morning, they shared their first kiss. Mathieu had tears of relief slip down his cheeks as he entangled his hands in Gilbert’s pale hair. Alfred felt a smile so large pull at his lips he thought his face would split in two. When they broke apart reluctantly, Alfred’s arms encircled Mathieu again and held him tight, shouting hoarse congratulations into his twin’s ear. Ludwig clapped an arm around his brother’s back before Gilbert got him in a chokehold, messing up his hair and shouting happy phrases in German. The others were laughing and yelling congratulations as well. Mathieu’s fingers found their way over to Gilbert’s, and brushed them gently, asking for permission. Without a second though, Gilbert grasped Mathieu’s fingers tightly, and gave them a gentle squeeze.

The night continued eventfully, as cake was served and presents were unwrapped. Alfred was glad to see his brother again, but it was clear his thoughts lay not with the party but with the german who kept throwing him glances every two seconds. Alfred laughed a little to himself before pulling Mathieu and Gilbert aside.

“Go on,” he said, pushing them a little towards the dorms. “I’ll tell them you had to go. Go enjoy the evening.”

Gilbert looked gratefully at Alfred and snaked his arm around Mathieu’s waist. Mathieu’s face pulled a concerned look.

“But Al, you put so much time into this party,” he said. “I haven’t seen you in forever. It’d be rude to leave.”

“It’d be ruder to just ignore your soulmate, dude. It’s your birthday. Go have fun.”

Mathieu looked like he was struggling a little before coming to a resolve. A smile tugged at his lips as he clasped his hand to Alfred’s shoulder.

“We need to hang out while I’m here though, okay? Just the two of us.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alfred said, waving him off. “Now go.”

Mathieu gave a goodbye hug and the two ambled off slowly to the dorms, their silhouettes becoming black and eventually melding with the building.

_ - _

Alfred briskly walked home. He smiled to himself, elated at the outcome of the evening, and at Mathieu’s choice of soulmate.  _ Well _ , he thought,  _ not exactly choice _ . Nonetheless, he was happy. He vaguely wondered if this made him the brother of Gilbert. Alfred laughed - he and Gilbert were so close it was like they were already brothers.  He entered his dorm, changed quickly, and flopped down onto his bed. He grabbed a pen off his side table. As he uncapped it, however, he felt a stab of a dark emotion. Startled, he tried to think of what it could possibly be until he hit the sickening bullseye. It was jealousy of his brother and his boyfriend. He  _ needed  _ Ivan. He wanted him there. He knew he had plans to meet him tomorrow and he could barely contain his excitement - he had forgotten about it in the haze of everything that had happened today - but tomorrow was too far off. He walked into the bathroom and filled a glass with water and grabbed a rag. Sitting down, he uncapped a pen and began scratching the ink into his arm.

**Hey Vanya**

A pause. Alfred suddenly worried that he had fallen asleep, before-

_Greetings, Fredka_ _. _

Alfred smiled, his heart turning fully in his chest. A giggle slipped through his smile. 

**Can you talk?**

_ Always with you. _

Alfred smiled warmly, a blush tinging his cheeks. His heart hammered.

**I’m so excited for tomorrow I can’t sleep**

_ I honestly do not know if I shall be able to sit still. _

**You wouldn’t have to if I was there babe**

_ How incredibly romantic, Alfred. _

Alfred could feel the eye roll radiating off of his arm. He giggled and quickly wiped the writing away with a wet rag and water before continuing.

**You’re coming out here to see me. You’re the lovesick one**

_ Only because you’re too incompetent to speak Russian, da? _

**English is the language of victors, bro**

_ Victors of what? And don’t say cold war, Alfred - I know you have more than 2 brain cells. Go for diversity in thought. As incredibly hard as it is for you Americans. _

Alfred snorted. He rinsed his arm again and continued.

**The space race, maybe?**

_ It can be argued the Russians won the space race. We not only got Sputnik into space first, but also the first dog and man. Besides, this is also part of the Cold War. _

**Well, we beat yall. We got to the moon, even after you gave up. Because is America is the land of the free, dude. Not of the radically socialist alcoholics anonymous.**

_ Would you like some help with that? _

**With what?**

_ Well, seeing as I’m your lover, I thought you’d like some assistance with jacking yourself off. _

Alfred laughed at that.

**Fuck you, dude**

_ So that’s affirmative? _

Alfred laughed again, snorting a little. Ivan must have cleared the ink off his arm, because the words disappeared.

**Mattie met his soulmate today**

_ Really? That is wonderful. _

**Yeah. It’s actually a close friend of mine, Gilbert. Small world, huh?**

_ It must be. However, it is hardly small when it comes to you. _

Alfred smiled sheepishly.

**Hopefully for you, too, if ya know what I’m sayin**

Silence. Alfred grinned and scribbled more.

**What? Got ya pining for me yet?**

_ I’m swooning. _

Alfred laughed again, and wiped his arm away.

_Tell me, Alfred. Your favorite flowers are roses, da?_

**Yeah. Cramming in last minute trivia before meeting me?**

_Ha ha. And your favorite chocolates are milk?_

**Yeah. Milk with caramel. What were yours again?**

_ Dark, but I enjoy chocolate of all variety. _

**Glad to see you’re not racist.**

_ Your constant humor equivalent to that of a 12 year old's never fails to amaze me, Fredka. _

Alfred laughed again. He watched as the words disappeared as Ivan wiped the ink away. There was a pause in the conversation.

_What is your type?_

**What?**

_ Your preference in men. _

**Ivan. Don’t tell me you’re seriously worrying that I won’t think you’re hot.**

A pause. Alfred sighed and pushed his hair back from his face. He wiped his arm clean.

**What’s your type in men, Ivan?**

_ You are my only interest, Fredka. _

**Likewise, dude**

_ Touche. _

**I’m in love with you. I promise.**

A longer pause.

_ I believe you. I just hope it stays that way. _

**Of course it will. We’re soulmates, dude. We were made for each other. If you were 3’2” and bright purple, I wouldn’t give a shit. I love you.**

Another pause.

_ You always know how to comfort me, Fredka. _

**It’ll be better when I’m in your arms tomorrow**

_ I get shivers thinking about it. _

**Shivers of desire?**

A pause. Ivan was probably laughing. The words disappeared as Ivan wiped them away.

_ Isn’t it odd to be in love with someone when you do not even know what they look like? _

**Yeah. Makes it hard to get off.**

_ Is that the only thing on your mind? _

**No.**

The answer came extremely quickly. Alfred blushed a little.

_ I am only teasing, Alfred. _

**I am too, Ive. If I’m going too fast you you’re not comfortable, please tell me, and I’ll stop.**

_ You aren’t. I love the way we speak with each other. _

Alfred blushed a little harder. A smile tugged at his lips.

**I love it too. It’s my favorite part of the day. Except for how red my arm gets**

_ Good thing it won’t have to anymore, after tomorrow, da? _

A pause. Alfred wiped his arm, feeling it tingle in protest of being rubbed raw.

**Will you miss this?**

_ Miss what? _

**The mystery of what I could look like. For all you know right now, dude, I could be the hottest guy on this planet.**

_ In case you can’t pick up context clues, I’m rolling my eyes. _

**Will you miss the arm conversations?**

_ Nyet. I’ll much prefer speaking to you in person. _

**Any particular reason why?**

_ Because I can slap you when needed. _

Alfred laughed again. Ivan could always pull a laugh from him.

**You won’t have to wait much longer.**

_ I know. But I have to wait all flight, even after we stop talking, staring up at the ceiling and imagining holding you closely. _

**And you call me cheesy.**

_ Not cheesy. Just honest. _

**But seriously. Just know I’ll be up too, okay?**

_ Da. It will bring me comfort. _

Alfred cleared his arm and winced. It was now bright red. He sighed, longing and unhappiness twisting his gut.

**I gotta go. My arm is rubbed raw**

_ Mine is as well. I’ll see you tomorrow, Fredka. _

**I’m so stoked. See ya soon**

_ Goodbye, Alfred. Sleep well. I love you. _

**Laying it on thick, eh? I love you too, Ivan.**

A couple moments passed and Alfred watched the words disappear. He capped the pen. He stopped as soon as he was about to put it down. This may be the last time he uses it to scribble lovesick phrases on his arm. An unexpected wave of sadness came over him. While he was extremely excited to meet Ivan, trembling with anticipation, he still felt as if he was moving on from a stage in his life. He quickly uncapped the pen and out of stark desperation to close this chapter with something meaningful, he scribbled a small heart on his arm. Looking down at it, he sat in silence for a couple moments until, to his surprise, another small heart formed right by it. Alfred smiled. Ivan. He sighed, capped the pen, and placed it by his bed. As he fell back onto his pillow and flipped off the light, he no longer felt dread. Yes, he felt anxiety that Ivan would think he’s ugly or not love him anymore, but he also was elated - elated that after 14 years of scribbles, laughs, and tears, he was finally coming face to face with the man he was made for. With the man he was so desperately in love with. With Ivan.

He thought the hardships he had to go through to get here. He remembered how kids broke his arm in the sophomore year - the arm he wrote to Ivan on. How for those miserable 6 weeks he felt so, so alone, like half of him had been ripped out. And how after they took the bandage off and Alfred frantically scribbled down what happened, how quickly Ivan responded, and how ever since then Ivan has made it a point to check in with Alfred once a day, whether it be a quick “good morning” or “good night”. How he was tormented, beaten, and harassed relentlessly. But how every day when he got home from school, with a black eye or bandaged ankle, when he was feeling so, so low, how he felt the scratch on his arm as Ivan wrote to him and he knew it was worth it 10 times over. And how he was not afraid.

And Alfred realized while he was very anxious, he was still unashamed to be in love with this man.

The anticipation of tomorrow loomed over him, threatening to suffocate him as he rolled over and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, I know. Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, but it'll be updated Friday!
> 
> Hint for next chapter:  
> "The flight from New York is unboarding. Please stand back."  
> Alfred felt himself go chalk white. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t feel anything except the rising anxiety--  
> "Go get him," the woman said as Max watched him intently. She patted his shoulder.
> 
> Translations:  
> Verdammt = Damn it  
> Scheisse = Shit  
> Tut mir Leid, Bruder = Sorry, brother  
> Hallo, Schönheit = Hello, handsome


	4. United

**Chapter 4**

 

As Alfred heard his alarm clock go off, he rolled over and tapped the snooze, not ever haven fallen asleep in the first place. He was already dressed, had his phone, keys, and wallet, and a huge sign that said “Ivan” in his distinct handwriting, written in bold sharpie. But Alfred was no longer smiling. He was so, so nervous that he felt like he could break down and cry, or scream, or pass out -- or all three at once.

While last night Ivan’s fears seemed silly, they were now extremely prominent. What if Ivan didn’t like the way he looked? Or how his voice sounded? Or his height? He took a shaky breath, trying to stop all of the swift breaths rising in his throat. He felt a buzz from his phone and looked over. There were tons of “happy birthday” messages, but the most recent one was from Mathieu.

“ _ You can do this, Al. Love you _ ”

Alfred smiled, a warm feeling spreading through him as he realized Mathieu still thought of him, despite everything that happened recently for him. It gave him enough courage to stand up, grab his things, and leave his dorm. The pen sat untouched on his bedside table.

He drove steadily along the highway, watching the cars pass. It was 8:15 in the morning, and Ivan touched down at 9:30. He sighed, feeling a twinge of pity for Ivan. He first flew from Moscow to New York, which took roughly 10 hours. Then from New York to Columbus, another 2 hours. He sighed, running his hand absentmindedly through his hair. He had insisted that he meet Ivan halfway, but Ivan had sternly declined, saying he didn’t mind. They had planned it out thoroughly, Ivan telling Alfred which terminal he’d get to, and when he’d be there. Alfred had told his fathers, and they insisted they also fly out to Columbus to meet him. It’s funny -- they won’t be expecting to see Mathieu’s soulmate. Alfred would have laughed at the thought of their faces if he wasn’t so anxious.

Alfred parked his car, got the sign, and went inside the building. Minutes seemed to pass like hours, days, weeks. Alfred crawled through check-in, security, and escalators. He checked his phone. _9:19_. Alfred felt his heart quicken as he walked down the row of terminals, his pulse beating violently against his wrist and neck. He looked down at what he was wearing - a gray t-shirt and jeans - and flinched. Should he have been more formal? Alfred wiped his palm on his jeans, then clutched the sign close, hoping maybe Ivan’s name alone would give him the confidence he needed. And there it was, the terminal fast approaching to his right. He peeled off to it and checked his phone again. _9:23_. He sighed and sat down, head between his hands. He realized he was shaking pretty violently but didn’t know how to stop.

“Are you meeting your soulmate?”

Alfred’s head snapped up, trying to locate the voice. It belonged to a hispanic woman, maybe in her late 30s, warm smile creases around her mouth and graying hair tied back into a loose ponytail. A little boy of maybe 7 clutched her hand as he stared at Alfred, tousled black hair parted to show deep brown eyes. Alfred turned a little pink and nodded. The woman smiled warmly.

“I remember the day I met mine. He was so terribly nervous, as you seem to be, yes?”

Alfred laughed a little shakily and nodded, trying to calm his nerves.

“What is their name?”

“Ivan. He’s flying in from Moscow.” Alfred suddenly flinched a little, not realizing this woman might not be as supportive as many others in his life. He braced himself-

“Ivan? What a lovely name. He sounds wonderful.”

Alfred’s eyes widened a little as he looked at her, and then he broke into a smile, his face radiating thankfulness. The woman nodded and smiled, looking almost affectionately at Alfred. Then, the little boy piped up.

“My soulmate’s name is William! He’s 8 and likes dinosaurs! Huge T-Rexes and stuff like that!”

Alfred felt his breath hitch with emotion as the memory flooded him. He crouched down, smiling, to the boy.

“William, huh? Sounds pretty cool.”

“He is! He lives in Brittle!”

“Britain,” his mother corrected, laughing a little. Alfred laughed a little too as the boy’s face beamed.

“It’s so cool you have a boy, too! Nobody else in my class has one except for the girls!”

Alfred felt his face darken a shade, and he took the boy’s hands in his own.

“Listen to me, Max. There’s nothing wrong with that. Some people may think there is and they may be mean about it, but always remember there is nothing wrong with loving William. Okay? It’s very important to me that you know that.”

The boy looked up at Alfred for a second before nodding happily.

“Thank you, mister. I will.”

“Alfred. My name’s Alfred.”

The boy smiled, a gap tooth grin.

“And my name is Max!”

Alfred laughed as the boy hugged him and glanced up at the mother. Her face was pooling with emotion and her eyes shone with tears. She smiled at Alfred, mouthing “thank you”. Alfred felt a small tear slip down his cheek as he hugged Max a little tighter. He untangled himself and stood, ready to check his phone, when-

“The flight from New York is unboarding. Please stand back.”

Alfred felt himself go chalk white. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t feel anything except the rising anxiety--

“Go get him,” the woman said as Max watched him intently. She patted his shoulder. Alfred snapped out of his daze and hoisted the sign up. Passengers flooded out of the tunnel, and as time went on, Alfred got more and more anxious that maybe Ivan had passed him without seeing the sign, or he didn’t  _ want  _ to acknowledge Alfred after seeing what he looked like.

Suddenly, Alfred’s eyes locked onto a pair of bright violet ones.

Alfred gasped a little. The eyes belonged to a very tall guy, maybe 21 or 22 years old. He was extremely handsome, the most attractive man Alfred had ever seen. His nose was a little big and he was a little lanky, but he was so gorgeous Alfred couldn’t take his eyes away. His skin was so, so pale, almost to Gilbert’s shade. His sandy-white hair fell a little long around his ears, and he wore a large pink scarf. He was carrying a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates. He raised his arm. There were 2 hearts on them, in the exact same spot they were on Alfred’s.  _ Ivan _ .

Alfred gasped dropped the sign, swaying as the ground was sent reeling beneath his feet. Before he could completely pass out, he felt two strong arms encircle him as Ivan pulled him close, so close it almost crushed him. Alfred clutched at his back frantically - his hair, his scarf, his jacket. His face was buried in the crook of his neck and it was so warm Alfred wanted to cry. He finally felt at home, finally at peace with himself as he moved his face into the soft pink scarf and strong and inhaled deeply, because this was Ivan, and Ivan was  _ everything _ . He felt Ivan’s chest heave and fall rapidly, his battered and jagged breath in his ear. Alfred could only laugh, laugh and sob with relief.

“Fredka.”

His voice was deeper than Alfred’s and heavily accented, filled with so much emotion that Alfred clutched him a little tighter, as if to reassure him.

“Vanya,” he whispered, his voice cracking and tears slipping down his face. Ivan gasped and laughed a little, before pulling away slightly. Alfred looked up at his face, Ivan’s arms still around his waist. He let his fingertips brush Ivan’s hair out of the way, trail down his jaw. Ivan shifted the roses to his other arm and raised a hand to straighten Alfred’s crooked glasses. Alfred laughed and entangled his hand in Ivan’s hair, gently tugging him closer. Without a moment of hesitation, Ivan grasped Alfred’s face with his free hand and firmly kissed him.

It was soft yet needy, gentle yet pressing, and it was one of the happiest moments of Alfred’s life. He sighed happily and pulled Ivan closer to him, warm lips sliding easily against each other. Ivan giggled softly, a hint of shyness in his tone. As they slowly broke apart, Alfred longed for more, but it was still the middle of a crowded airport and many people were surely watching them. Alfred felt his face burning as this thought came to him, and by the look of Ivan’s bright red cheeks, he realized this too. Alfred faintly heard the voice of the little boy named Max whom he had spoken with earlier.

“Alfred kissed that boy! Is he his soulmate?”

“Yes, Maxwell. His name is Ivan.”

“Can I do that with William one day?”

The mother was silent for a second, obviously overcome with emotion.

“Yes,  _ mi  _ _ corazón.  _ Of course you can.”

Alfred smiled at this exchange and was no longer ashamed, because Ivan was here. His Ivan, who had loved and supported him endlessly for 14 years, was finally here with his arms around Alfred’s waist. He then dropped them and brought them back and pushed them to Alfred’s chest, giving him the roses and the box of chocolates.

“I know it isn’t exactly Valentine's day,” Ivan murmured, as his face briefly flashed with uncertainty and embarrassment. “But I thought you might enjoy these.”

Alfred grinned widely and took a deep sniff of the roses. He sighed a little as the fragile, sweet scent of the flowers came to him.

“I don’t just enjoy these, Ivan,” he said. “I love them.”

When silence met him, he looked up to see Ivan staring at him intently, his eyes alight with happiness. It was strange, to see someone with naturally purple eyes, but Ivan could pull it off. Alfred shifted the roses to his other arm and reached out to touch his face again and Ivan sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as Alfred stroked his cheek. He gently leaned into the touch.

“Remember how I said I didn’t have a type in men?” Alfred said, dropping his hand.

“D-da, I recall that.”

“I found out I actually do.”

Ivan’s face flashed with uncertainty and pain for a second. “Oh. I am sorry if I am not what you expec-”

“They’re tall, extremely handsome, and have whitish-blonde hair, and purple eyes. And a super sexy foreign accent.”

The worried look on Ivan’s face melted and lit up with a smile. He laughed, and Alfred’s breath hitched in his throat - it was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. It was like a giggle, but a little deeper and fuller. Alfred grinned a little wider, proud he had pulled such a wonderful sound out of the man. Alfred looked down suddenly, an unexpected wave of shyness and strangeness almost sweeping him off of his feet. Ivan touched his shoulder.

“What is the matter?”

“I just… I’ve waited for this for so long, and it’s all so real now, and I don’t want to screw up or make you uncomfortable, or…”

“Oh, Alfred…” Ivan looped his arms around Alfred’s waist, drawing him closer. His lips tickled Alfred’s ears. “At least you won’t have to have a hard time now.”

“W-what?”

“A hard time figuring out what to imagine when you, what was it you said? Oh, right. ‘Get off.’”

Alfred snorted and began to laugh, the weight on his chest melting away. Because even though he had been thrust into a completely new life, this tall and attractive foreigner was  _ Ivan _ , the man he knew like the back of his hand. He felt Ivan smile against his ear and kiss his hair lightly.

“Now then. I’m sure your fathers and friends are very curious to meet me, da?”

“Yeah. Let’s start heading back. But do you wanna stop for coffee first? You look exhausted, dude.”

Ivan clasped Alfred’s hand, allowing Alfred to pull him to his side. They walked to the baggage claim speedily, realizing they spent a lot of time at the terminal, but their hands never separated. At the baggage claim, Ivan retrieved his luggage quickly and he and Alfred walked back to the parking lot where they got back into Alfred’s car. As soon as both doors were shut, Alfred put the key in the ignition, but gasped suddenly as Ivan pulled him roughly to him and kissed him again. Alfred quickly got over his shock and responded, and… Alfred could no longer remember his own first name. This kiss was much deeper and more frantic than the one at the terminal, and all the flustered American could do was run his hands through Ivan’s hair as his lips parted easily and he felt pure bliss explode inside his chest. Ivan pulled him by the small of his back, bringing him closer. Alfred eventually broke it apart, gasping for breath. Ivan also panted slightly before taking Alfred’s wrist and kissing it lightly.

“I apologize for the suddenness, Fredka. It’s just that I was courteous at the terminal because we were in public, but make no mistake. I am so, so happy to be here with you.”

Alfred felt his blush deepen but he cocked a grin. “Did I mention how sexy that accent was?”

Ivan’s face tinged pink but he smiled. “You might have said something about it once or twice.”

“Well,” Alfred huffed, still grinning madly. “While I’d love nothing more than to continue this and see where it goes...” he said while he winked at Ivan and watched him go even redder. “...we have a group of people to meet. So maybe we’ll have to put it off for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the late update, the website was giving me some hassle when I tried to earlier today.
> 
> Thank you again for all of the kudos and comments! It really makes my day whenever I see a new one. It's been some motivation to get me through (retch) finals. Side note: I just found out how to include italics, bold, etc. So spacing and distinction should come much easier, haha!
> 
> Hint for next chapter:  
> “I guess you’re right, commie.”  
> Ivan sighed in exasperation. “Alfred, for the last time, the Soviet Union fell in 1991.”  
> “I know. You’re just cute when you’re frustrated.”


	5. Birthday

 

**Chapter 5**

Twisting the keys, Alfred started the car. “What do you call a coffee shop in Russia?”

Ivan looked up, confused. “‘ кофейный магазин ’ is how you pronounce it in Russian, but there is no specific name for it in Russia.”

“Nope. You call it a  _ Tsar _ bucks.”

Ivan groaned and rolled his eyes, but Alfred noticed that Ivan struggled to try to hide the smile that twitched at his lips. “You make me want this car to crash, Fredka.”

They continued like that, joking and pointing things out, and frequently stealing glimpses at each other. Alfred pulled up to a Starbucks and got some coffee for Ivan who looked like he would pass out any second from exhaustion. Ivan got a tall black coffee and then argued with Alfred who would pay for it, eventually giving in and letting Alfred pay when Alfred began to blast the American anthem at the top of the car speaker and shout about freedom and capitalism to a very entertained barista. When they pulled away, Ivan was bright red with embarrassment while Alfred was continuing on like nothing had ever happened.

“We’re meeting Francis and Arthur for dinner after you meet the gang,” Alfred said, pulling into the campus parking lot.

“It shall be nice to meet your fathers, da?”

“I hope so. They can be a little, uh… open sometimes.”

Ivan turned and looked at Alfred. Alfred could feel himself going a little pink, worried that his fathers might embarrass him. He felt Ivan reach over and squeeze his hand reassuringly.

“I’m sure it shall be fine, Alfred.”

Alfred smiled and looked back up at Ivan.

“I guess you’re right, commie.”

Ivan sighed in exasperation. “Alfred, for the  _ last time _ , the Soviet Union fell in 1991.”

“I know. You’re just cute when you’re frustrated.”

Ivan rolled his eyes, smiling. Alfred and Ivan stepped out of the car and Alfred strolled over to Ivan, immediately linking their arms. Ivan shifted over and softly kissed his hair. They began to walk to the park, Alfred leading Ivan to where their friends would be waiting. It was a lovely late-spring day. The sun shined warmly on the field of rippling glass, and the sky was a cloudless blue. Alfred sniffed - he could faintly smell a barbeque. He vaguely wondered who was throwing it.

“Al!”

Alfred smiled, snapped from his thoughts, and held out his arms for his brother who flew into them and hugged him tightly in return. 

“Happy birthday!”

“Ah. Thanks, dude,” Alfred said, laughing a little. The others quickly walked over to him, smiling and laughing, wishing him a happy birthday. A party scene was set up on the field, with more balloons and streamers tied to trees. Alfred laughed some more, thanking his friends, before giving a start and turning back to Ivan. Ivan was standing there, smiling a little but his eyes were turned downward, as he shifted his feet shyly.

“Guys… this is Ivan.”

Everyone turned and looked at the tall and pale Russian man. Alfred gently took his hand and guided him closer to the group. Ivan gave a small huff, raised his eyes, and began to speak.

“Hello. It is a very nice to meet you all.”

There was a moment of silence before Ludwig stepped forward, smiling as he extended a hand. Ivan took it, shaking firmly.

“I am Ludwig. A pleasure.”

Suddenly, Gilbert came from behind and forced Ludwig into another chokehold, ruffling his carefully combed back hair. Ivan’s eyes widened a bit in surprise. Alfred laughed - Ivan would have to get used to the obnoxious Prussian.

“Ahh, bruder, don’t be so uptight!” Gilbert chirped before releasing a gasping and flushed Ludwig. Gilbert walked over and promptly threw his arms around Ivan. Ivan gasped a little and stumbled back, not knowing how to respond.

“I’m Gilbert! AKA, the coolest loser here, so you better take notes, Soviet!” The albino bellowed, squeezing Ivan tighter. Alfred snorted and turned to Mathieu.

“How many beers has he had so far?”  
“Sober, actually.”

Ivan awkwardly patted Gilbert before Gilbert released him, laughing boisterously and slipping an arm around Mathieu’s waist. The others approached Ivan, smiling and introducing themselves. Mathias insisted on giving Ivan a crisp high-five and an unexpected slap on the back, making Ivan jump. Alfred laughed a little more before coming up from behind Ivan, his arms closing around his waist. Ivan gave a small sigh, and Alfred suspected he was relieved by his touch. Gilbert clasped his hands and pouted his lips.

“D-aww,” he said, wagging his hips. “Lookit these lovebirds.”

Mathias formed a little heart with his hands, snickering. “$5 says they bang by Thursday.”

“You’re on,” Gilbert retorted. “I’m predicting by tomorrow night.”

Ivan gasped again a little, his face turning crimson. Alfred smacked Gilbert’s arm, his cheeks also painted red.

“What about you and Mattie, Gil? You seen his Canadian bacon yet?”

Gilbert inhaled sharply and flushed a deep fuschia and Mathieu punched his brother. “Not appropriate, Al.”

“He started it,” Alfred whined, rubbing his arm. “Besides, at least we’re gonna be able to score. You all have to wait longer.”

Mathias shrugged nonchalantly. “I won’t make the mistake of bringing Lukas here with you lardasses.”

The crowd laughed and flowed into the party. It was pretty fun, and went as well as Alfred had hoped. Presents were unwrapped - Alfred wasn’t particularly happy when his gift from Tino was a box of XS condoms which caused Gilbert, Mathias, and Toni to laugh to the point of tears - and as the evening rolled around, he and Ivan excused themselves to go meet Alfred’s fathers. The group gave them energetic goodbyes, and as Alfred and Ivan turned the corner and out of sight, Alfred exhaled sharply and propped himself up against the wall. Ivan quickly took his hands into his own.

“What is the matter?”  
“Nothing, dude. It’s just… sorry that group doesn’t exactly have a filter.”

Ivan laughed a little, and Alfred’s mood improved a little as he glanced at Ivan’s handsome face, lit up with laughter.

“It is fine, Alfred. The group is rather… extroverted, da?”

“Yeah. That doesn’t even begin to describe it,” Alfred said, his voice a little shaky. “I love ‘em anyways, though.”

Alfred let Ivan gently lead him to the car where Alfred turned the keys and started the engine. They drove in silence, but it wasn’t the awkward forced silence - it was comfortable and complete. They pulled up to the restaurant, and Alfred saw his two fathers standing outside, watching intently as his car pulled up and parked.

Alfred took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter! Friday's will be much more satisfying, in my opinion, so just bear with me.
> 
> Hint for next chapter:  
> “So, Alfred. Tell me. How was it meeting Vanya today?”  
> Alfred froze and looked up at Francis, startled. Francis simply winked at him.  
> “How did you know I call him that?”


	6. Introduction

 

**Chapter 6**

Alfred went over to his fathers, embracing them both tightly. It had been years since he’d seen them. Both had more creases and lines framing their faces, and Arthur’s hair was beginning to gray slightly. Alfred allowed himself to smile into Arthur’s shoulder as he clasped him firmly on the back. Francis did the same as soon as Arthur let him go, along with a large squeeze around the torso.

“Mon garçon! You’ve grown so much!” Francis said, grinning ear to ear. But he quickly let Alfred go and whipped his head around eagerly to the car, where Arthur’s eyes were also locked in place. Alfred sighed - his fathers weren’t fantastic at being subtle. Ivan was walking towards them, looking a little nervous. Alfred gently took Ivan’s hand, giving it a small squeeze to calm the anxious Russian.

“Dad, Papa - this is Ivan.”

Francis immediately went over and clasped Ivan on the back, grinning madly, while giving him two swift kisses on the cheek. “Oh, Ivan, we finally meet!”

Ivan smiled and allowed the frenchman to shower him in greetings. Alfred still clung to Ivan’s wrist. Francis shook Ivan’s other hand gently, excitement pooling in his bright blue eyes.

“I am Francis. Truly, a delight.”

“The pleasure is all mine, sir.”

Francis gasped a little, putting his hand to his chest. “Oh, Alfred. I envy you - that accent is one of the sexiest I’ve ever heard, _oui_?”

Alfred felt himself go red with embarrassment. Ivan chuckled a little, glancing at Alfred with an amused expression. Arthur stepped forward, his face expressionless - until, much to Alfred’s delight, it suddenly lit up in a gentle smile.

“You’ll have to excuse my husband. He means well, but sometimes he’s just bloody helpless.”

Ivan laughed and clasped hands with the englishman. Alfred felt his shoulders relax a bit and exhaled, not realizing he had been holding his breath.

The four made their way into the restaurant and were seated. Francis and Arthur ordered wine, and Francis offered to order for Ivan - “Oh, but you’re Russian! Would you care for vodka?”. Alfred put his face in his hand briefly in embarrassment, and Arthur not-so-subtly kicked his husband under the table and muttered an apology. Ivan just laughed and declined on alcohol, joining Alfred in ordering water.

“So, Alfred. Tell me. How was it meeting _Vanya_ today?”

Alfred froze and looked up at Francis, startled. Francis simply winked at him.

“How did you know I call him that?”

“Well,” Francis smirked, “Seeing that’s all Arthur and I heard you moan at night for the past 4 years you lived with us, we figured-”

“Jesus Christ, papa!” Alfred cut in, his face a deep shade of red as he looked at his plate, mortified. “Could you be any more embarrassing?”

“Really, Francis,” Arthur said, kicking his husband again but looking like he was trying not to laugh. “Have some decency.”

Alfred was too humiliated to even look up from the table, but he felt Ivan’s hand find his and give it a gentle reassuring squeeze. He took a shuddering breath and looked nervously at Ivan. Ivan was just smiling, holding in a laugh. He stroked Alfred’s palm and fingers comfortingly, and Alfred exhaled, looking back at his fathers.

The night continued and shaped up to be pretty good. While Francis constantly embarrassed Alfred, much to Ivan’s amusement, they all got along well.

Afterwards, the two couples parted ways (with a very heartfelt and overflowing goodbye on Francis’s part and many muttered apologies from Arthur), Alfred and Ivan climbed back into the car. Alfred suddenly sighed and leaned forward, a wave of exhaustion crashing into him. Ivan rubbed his back nervously.

“Are you okay, Fredka?”

“Y-yeah,” Alfred murmured. “Just tired. And embarrassed.”

“Do not be embarrassed, Alfred. You did nothing wrong. In fact, I rather liked tonight.”

“I still can’t believe Francis made that comment about me calling you Vanya.” Alfred felt his cheeks deepen in color and groaned in embarrassment, putting his face in his hands. Ivan laughed, running his hand through Alfred’s hair.

“Oh, my little American.” Ivan smiled, tugging gently at his scalp. “Don’t feel bad, da?”

“I need to say something”

Alfred sat up abruptly. Ivan dropped his hands. Alfred looked him dead in the eyes, his expression suddenly serious.

“I know we joke about it, but seriously. If I’m going too fast or making you uncomfortable, just tell me to stop and I will, okay?”

Ivan paused, and Alfred studied his face intensely, his stomach twisting with nerves. But Ivan’s eyes lit up in a gentle smile as he leaned over and placed a kiss on Alfred’s temple.

“Da, Fredka. I will. But you are not doing either of those things.”

Alfred breathed an exhale of relief, turning to the steering wheel and starting the car up. “Gotcha, Mr…”

“Braginsky.”

Alfred looked sideways at him, and he could feel his heart pound faster. Ivan Braginsky.

“I think Ivan Jones would suit you fine too,” Alfred said jokingly. “But we should save that for the wedding arrangements.”

Ivan laughed, before resting his gaze on Alfred. Alfred could see a gentle sort of fondness in his purple eyes. A grin plastered itself to Alfred’s face as he turned the keys in the ignition and began to drive back. After a couple of minutes, they neared the campus.

Alfred pulled the car up to the lot and parked it. He got out and retrieved Ivan’s luggage from the back of the car. Ivan coiled his arm around Alfred’s lower waist. Alfred smiled and hummed a little, before giving Ivan a half-hearted push away so he could begin walking back. Unlocking the building, and they slipped into his dorm. Alfred turned and closed the door, and turned to see Ivan looking around the small room.  
“Um, unpack your luggage wherever. You can change in the bathroom down the dorm hall, if you’d like.” Alfred flinched and mentally kicked himself at how stupid that sounded. But Ivan just smiled and glanced at Alfred, his purple eyes alight.

“That’s okay. It is just my body, I have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I-is this too fast for you?” Alfred’s words jumbled together as they pushed out of his mouth. His face flushed. Ivan just smiled.

“Nyet. We can have partial nudity with clean intentions, Alfred. And do not take this the wrong way, but as much as I’d like to… get to know you more, I’m rather exhausted from my flight, and-”

“No!” Alfred barked nervously. “I didn’t mean to- I didn’t- I wasn’t trying to suggest-”

Ivan laughed again and squeezed Alfred’s arm. “I know, Fredka.” He paused for a second. “But… I know this is a strange request, but could you not look when I remove my scarf briefly?”

Alfred looked over, a little surprised. Ivan’s face had darkened slightly, and he almost looked… ashamed?

“Of course I don’t mind, Ivan.” Alfred smiled, and Ivan exhaled a short breath of relief.

“All right. I will change now.”

“I’ll go brush my teeth and stuff, so I won’t even see your neck anyways.” Alfred went down the hallway and banged open the bathroom door, too tired to be bothered by the noise. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face before he turned and walked back into the room, to see-

For the second time that day, Alfred forgot his own name.

Ivan was standing there without a shirt in long and loose-fitting pajama pants. His chest gleamed pale and muscled in the flickering fluorescent light of Alfred’s dorm. His pink scarf still covered his neck, and draped down his curved back. Ivan looked up and noticed Alfred staring, and his face dusted with pink.

“Are you going to change, Fredka?”

Alfred tried to speak. He opened his mouth, but when no words came out, he shut it again, feeling blood shoot to his cheeks. He muttered some sort of jumbled affirmative, turning away quickly in embarrassment, and yanked off his shirt and jeans. He reached into his drawer and pulled out some blue shorts and a white tank top. When he turned back, he noticed Ivan was staring at him, his face a deeper shade of red now. His purple eyes hungrily roamed over his chest, his arms, his thighs - Alfred felt his blush grow more. Ivan snapped out of it when he noticed Alfred looking, and buried his face a little in his scarf shyly, looking away before carefully speaking.

“Would you mind if I slept without a shirt? It is much warmer here than it is in Moscow.”

“No,” Alfred said quickly, and then flushed even more at the speed and urgentness of his response. “I don’t mind. Would you like me to open the window so it’s a bit cooler?”

“Da, that would be nice. Thank you.”

Ivan smiled climbed into the bed as Alfred pulled on his pajamas. Alfred then went to shut off the light and climbed into bed with Ivan. At first he was hesitant and awkward - he didn’t want to rush Ivan into something he didn’t want - before Ivan draped his arm around Alfred’s waist and entwined his legs with the American’s. Alfred sighed contentedly, as Ivan pulled him closer to his chest. Alfred dazedly noted how warm and soft Ivan felt, like a big blanket. He snuggled closer, pressing his face into the warm crook of Ivan’s neck that was shrouded with the scarf. He heard Ivan’s quiet breathing catch slightly, before the Russian smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Goodnight, Fredka.”

Alfred kissed Ivan’s soft collarbone before responding. “Goodnight, Vanya. I love you.”

Ivan sighed softly. “I love you, too.”

Alfred fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for 100 kudos!  
> Thank you again, as always, for all of the encouraging comments. I just got through finals week, and I'm now officially on summer vacation (woohoo!). I also got my first writing request in the comments, so I'll be sure to get on that - if you have any, be sure to drop a comment!  
> I also went back to all of the previous chapters and switched them to the more readable script. So if they look different, that's why.
> 
> Mon garçon - My boy
> 
> Hint for next chapter:  
> Alfred smiled at the gentle touch before moving his head upwards to fully capture a kiss. He slipped his hands and tangled them in Ivan’s soft hair, which was still glowing in a sleepy halo from stray bedhead strands.


	7. Communication

**Chapter 7**

 

Alfred stirred, still half asleep. He felt a warm, large ball of softness next to him. He snaked his arm up to wrap around it, pulling it closer and burying his face into it. His nose grazed a collarbone before eventually coming to rest on a shoulder, and inhaled deeply - it smelled like sunflowers and something else he couldn’t really describe except for warm and comforting. He wrapped his legs protectively around said bulk, and gave a small hum of happiness. As he closed his eyes to go back to sleep, he felt the mass shift a little and then as a large arm fell over his back and pulled him closer, tracing light circles into his back. A soft pair of lips grazed the top of his head, parting as the thing spoke.

“ доброе утро ,” it rumbled, voice still a little raspy from sleep. Alfred blinked a few times, coming out of sleep morpheus, and realized that this thing was a person and this person was Ivan Braginski, his soulmate. He felt himself go red at the realization that he was cuddling with someone outside of direct family, but smiled against his shoulder, planting a light kiss.

“Mmm,” Alfred murmured, not wanting to ever move from the sleepy and warm embrace. “What time is it?”

Ivan turned slightly, pulling his shoulder away from Alfred’s insistent lips. Alfred grunted a little, unhappy as he felt the rush of cold air and absence of Ivan.

“It is 8:02,” Ivan mumbled, his voice more accented and huskier than usual from sleep, before turning back and pressing his lips to Alfred’s forehead. Alfred smiled at the gentle touch before moving his head upwards to fully capture a kiss. He slipped his hands and tangled them in Ivan’s soft hair, which was still glowing in a sleepy halo from stray bedhead strands. Ivan hummed softly as he responded as attentatively as he could, and with every passing second he seemed to become more alive, until finally he was pressing hungrily against Alfred and wrapping his strong arms around his back, deepening the kiss. He radiated warmth in the chilly morning, and Alfred vaguely noted he had forgotten to close the window last night, allowing all of the cold morning air to breeze in through the crack. He shivered as his bare skin on his shoulder and neck was met with gusts of chill, and he could feel goosebumps rising. Ivan took notice and pulled Alfred even closer, untangling one arm from his back and draping a blanket over Alfred’s exposed arm. Alfred wondered why he didn’t pull it up farther to shield his shoulder, before the answer was made clear when Ivan broke the sleepy kiss to press his warm lips to Alfred’s neck. Alfred sighed as his eyes fluttered closed, tilting his head to expose more. He reveled in the wonderful sensation of kisses and hot breath working their way across his neck to his jawline to his shoulder, with an occasional nip or graze of tongue. Normally Alfred would have been extremely embarrassed about such intimacy, especially since he had only met Ivan in person a day ago, but he just couldn’t find it in himself to be. Perhaps it was the fact that they had known each other for 14 years already and had truly fallen in love, and being in the flesh hadn’t been enough to put more than slight hesitance and occasional awkwardness into their actions. And perhaps some of it was the fact that they were soulmates. Whatever it was, Alfred decided, it wasn’t his place to question it as long as both he and Ivan were comfortable. He sighed again and hummed in bliss as Ivan eventually focused in on the crook of his neck and got to work on making him feel like the luckiest person in the world.

“Is this okay?”

Alfred glanced down when the question was asked. Ivan hadn’t moved his head but had stopped sucking his neck as he waited for Alfred’s response.

“Mh, more than okay, Vanya. But, uh…” he felt an inevitable blush come to his cheeks - soulmate or no, there was bound to be occasional awkwardness. “...I, um, we- we probably can’t go beyond this today, uh, seeing as I need to… to…” Alfred felt his throat clench in embarrassment. “...to walk, um, around today, and painkillers can only do so much-”

Ivan’s head shot up, his eyes as wide as dinner plates and his cheeks pink as he realized what Alfred was saying. “N-nyet, I wasn’t implying we continue beyond this… just seeing if you were okay with…” he dipped his head a little to indicate when he was berating Alfred’s neck. “I- not to say that I wouldn’t  _ want  _ to continue to do that-” he paused, his already pink face flushing to a deep red. “I-I mean, I’m s-sorry-”

Alfred reached a hand out to press a finger to the flustered Russian’s lips, but he could feel a relieved smile spreading across his, despite his stomach which was clenching with nervousness.  _ So even despite Ivan’s smoothness at the airport, he’s still nervous as shit too, huh? _ It was a comforting thought, to know they were in the same boat. Ivan glanced away sheepishly, refusing to make eye contact with Alfred, his lips pressed in a tight line and a small crease formed between his eyebrows. 

“Let’s just… take a step back,” Alfred said, dropping his hand and taking Ivan’s in it, stroking his palm soothingly. Ivan nodded a bit, still avoiding Alfred’s gaze and burning red.

“The, uh, neck thing? That was totally okay. I, um… it felt really nice.”

Ivan glanced at Alfred’s face nervously, and Alfred smiled reassuringly, giving his hand a small squeeze. Ivan’s mouth unclenched a little, and there was a slight tug upwards at his lips. He nodded again.

“I was just trying to let you know that we couldn’t… do anything beyond that right now, because I need to be mobile,” Alfred managed to get out. “And besides, truth be told… I wouldn’t be super comfortable with it right now. I, uh… I know this sounds weird, but could we talk about all of this? Openly?”

Ivan closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then exhaled. He placed his other hand beneath Alfred’s, encasing his with both of Ivan’s palms. He pulled himself up and crossed his legs before training his gaze to Alfred’s and keeping steady contact.   


“Da,” he said. “I think a discussion would be very good.”

“Sorry,” Alfred murmured. “This isn’t exactly what you see in the movies with this kind of stuff, it always just… happens. But I- I don’t think I can do that for the first time.”

Ivan’s expression became relieved. “Da, I agree. Likewise.” 

“I… want it to be special. And not just some rushed thing. I - I don’t know when I’d be ready, honestly, since we did only meet in person yesterday.” Alfred swallowed, and noticed how dry his mouth was. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you, or want to, or…” He trailed off, looking down. Ivan lightly ran his thumb over his fingers.

“I feel the same,” Ivan said as his words became rushed. “Earlier, I wasn’t trying to force you into anything, or pressure you. I just… wanted to, um…” Alfred looked at him curiously, nodding for him to continue. “... I am sorry if this sounds strange, but to mark you.”

Alfred bit back a smile because he knew Ivan was trying to be serious. “Haven’t you already with pen? Everyone here that I know knows about us.”

“Da, I know… it is just that I wanted to do it in person. As strange as that sounds. So the world could know you’re mine.” His face was now the color of a honeycrisp apple. “Not that they don’t already know - I know it is odd. I am sorry, I-”

“Babe.” Alfred cut him off. He raised Ivan’s hand and placed a kiss to his knuckles. “That’s so sweet I can’t even put it into words.” Alfred could feel his stomach clenching happily, a giddy smile refusing to leave his lips. To know that this wonderful man loved him,  _ wanted  _ him, and wanted to show everyone he was his - it made Alfred ecstatic. “I know you’d never try to pressure me like that. I guess we just needed…”

“Communication?” Ivan volunteered, looking relieved. Alfred nodded before tugging Ivan gently towards him, unclasping his hand to run his own through the Russian’s soft locks again, guiding him downward to his neck.

“If you’re still interested,” Alfred said, trying to keep his voice steady. “It felt really nice, and… we have some time...”

Alfred felt as Ivan smiled against his neck. “You needn’t say more, Fredka.”

They didn’t get up for half an hour until they were forced to, as Alfred had already made plans for the two of them to take a road trip to New York, and they needed to leave soon. As he changed, though, is struck him how glad he was that he was open like this with Ivan, and how they were both on the same boat.

It was wondrous what communication could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been more or less plotless so far, sorry, but it's not exactly a super plot heavy story. It'll gain more momentum on their road trip, though, so hang in there!
> 
> Hint for next chapter:  
> Alfred glanced over to Ivan, who had plastered himself against the windows. His breath fogged the glass, and when he whipped around to Alfred, his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. A smile was plastered to his face and his violet eyes shone with excitement.  
> Alfred laughed. "Welcome to New York, babe."
> 
> Translations:  
> доброе утро - Good morning


	8. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT - I was scrolling through the lovely aph-fedya's tumblr blog this morning and found a list of RusAme fics and lo and behold, this was there!  
> I also found a link on tumblr to my other one, "Stood Up".
> 
> It's embarrassing to admit this, but I actually just sat there blushing and hugging my pillow for a minute or so. I just - AH!
> 
> Never expected for this to happen. I made this account because I'm really self conscious about my writing and I wanted critiques while still remaining anonymous. But here I am with a large RusAme blog linking my work - just - holy shit!!!
> 
> That being said, if you want to link my work to another platform, please please please do (and drop a comment saying you did so I can thank you, eh). Just site me properly and include a link to this if you're going to copy/paste it on.
> 
> Wow. I just... WOW, you guys!!

**Chapter 8**

 

“So, where are we going?”  
Alfred glanced over at the confused Russian, smirking. “On an all-American road trip.”

Ivan sighed and ran a hand through his still messy hair, but didn’t complain further. Alfred grabbed the last bag of clothing and locked the dorm door behind him.

“Please, allow me.”

Ivan insistently took the bag from Alfred and slung it over his shoulder. They trudged down the stairwell and when they reached the bottom, Ivan held the door open, making a small gesture with his hand. Alfred felt his heart turn happily as he walked through, smiling warmly. After loading the trunk with as much stuff as they could, Alfred got into the car, turning the keys in the ignition. Ivan took the shotgun seat.

“Is all of this… necessary?”

Alfred glanced over to Ivan, who was referring to the bulging bag of snacks Alfred had jammed at the front of the car at Ivan’s feet. Alfred laughed a little as he maneuvered the car out of the parking lot.

“Of course it is,” he said in an obvious tone. “It’s gonna be a 9 hour trip, after all.”

“9 hours?” Ivan asked, his voice taking on a hint of exasperation. “Tell me where we are going at least, da?”

“The Big Apple,” Alfred said excitedly. “NYNY, baby.”

“New York… city?” Ivan said, fully attentive now and face showing the beginnings of excitement. “Ah, I was able to see the state of New York in my plane overhead, but not the city. I have always wanted to travel.” Ivan’s voice quivered slightly in happiness. Alfred felt his lips twitch into an even wider smile at hearing Ivan like this. “But 9 hours is much too long, Fredka. Why did we not take a plane?”

“You’re probably sick of planes. Plus, this way you’re able to enjoy the view much more.” Alfred hummed a little to himself as he switched onto the highway. “My college gave me time off when I told ‘em I was going to meet you. I’ve been saving up for this for months, hon.”

“But please allow me to pay my part,” Ivan said insistently. “New York city must be expensive, da?”

Alfred waved him off. “Nah. Consider it on me.”

Ivan looked like he was going to protest, so Alfred quickly moved the discussion ahead. “We’ll drive 6 hours today and crash at a hotel in Pennsylvania. It probably won’t be… delux, per say, but stuff like that’ll be saved for NY. After that, we’ll wake up early the next day and drive 3 more hours. By the time we get to the city it’ll be about 10:00 or 10:30, depending on how early we get up. We can check into the hotel and I can show you around. We’ll have a week there.”

When greeted with silence, Alfred glanced over to his boyfriend, a little concerned. “Babe, you okay?”

He was met with Ivan’s face now completely lit up, mouth hanging open a little and hands clasped together. The russian’s face blossomed into a wistful smile. “This is just… wonderful, дорогой _._ спасибо _._ ”

Alfred smiled at that and reached a hand to lace it with Ivan’s. “No prob, bob.”

“But… I am Ivan Braginski. Is Bob an American nickname?”

Alfred laughed. “We have some catching up to do in American culture for you, Vanya.”

And this is how the first hours of the car ride were spent, with Alfred teaching Ivan American slang and answering his seemingly endless stream of questions. The landscape melded into rolling green and gold fields of farmland and scattered oak trees. Gorgeous lakes and creeks reflected a gentle blue sky that almost matched Alfred’s eyes perfectly. Puffy white clouds cast shadows over the fertile land. Small cream cottages and churches dotted the landscape, with an occasional pastel cafe or red farm cropping up. Horses and cows were frequent sights. Eventually Ivan halted his inquiring to simply look out the window, like a child might. Alfred put on some gentle country music, and the two sat in a comfortable tranquility, enjoying each other’s presence and the land around them. Eventually, they pulled over for lunch, and Ivan was silent. Alfred took notice that Ivan’s food sat untouched as he bit into his burger. He hastily swallowed and rested his leg gently against Ivan’s.

“Are… you okay?”

Ivan’s wandering eyes refocused on the man in front of him and they seemed to soften in what Alfred could only describe as adoration. “Mm, da. Just thinking. This is very different from Russia.”

Alfred hummed a little and nodded before continuing with his meal. When they had wrapped up and the bill was payed, Alfred began trying to find their hotel. When it was located, Alfred coughed a little in embarrassment, his face dusting red. It was a beaten down building, with flickering neon lights and cracks in the old plaster. At least his wallet was satisfied - he was a college student, after all. Luckily, Ivan didn’t seem to mind too much. The two pulled open the door (with Ivan again holding it open for Alfred like a proper gent), and ambled to the checkin counter. A man in his late 50s was smoking a cigarette, and eyed them suspiciously.

“You boys got a room here?”

Alfred cleared his throat a little, unnerved by the puffs of foul-smelling grey smoke. “Um, yes. Reservations under Jones.”

“Ah, here yer are.” The man glanced up from his book again, giving them a look-over, his wrinkled forehead creased in deeper suspicion. “Brothers? Ya don’t look alike, do ya?”

“No… not brothers,” Alfred said wearily, deciding it best not to press further. The man grunted.

“Business trip, eh? I’ll make proper accommodations.”

The man led slid a key over. “Room 114.”

Alfred hastily thanked him and went to grab the luggage from the car, which Ivan insisted he carry up. When Alfred unlocked the room, he just sighed as he saw the arrangement - two twin beds, even when Alfred had specifically requested a single queen in arrangements over the phone. Ivan followed him into the room toting the bags, silent. When Alfred glanced back, he saw disappointment on the russian’s face.

“It seems as if he… misunderstood our relations, da?”

Alfred gave a bitter snort. “Welcome to the rural.”

Ivan dropped the clothing and sat down on a bed. It was hardly big enough to fit Ivan on it - his feet would have to dangle from the end. Alfred sighed again before getting an idea. His face brightened as he giggled a little. Ivan cast him a curious and sly glance.

“What is it, нарушитель спокойствия? That look does not seem innocent.”

Alfred suddenly yanked the covers off of his bed and threw them on the ground. Ivan’s eyebrows arched in surprise.

“What are you…?”

Alfred ran over to strip Ivan’s bed as well. For good measure, he stripped the couch, grabbing the extra blanket and cushion pillows. He arranged a makeshift “bed”, if you could even call the bulking and massive pile of soft blankets and pillows that. Ivan’s eyes took on the same mischievous gleam.

“Mm, well. What is the harm in a little comfort, da?”

Alfred ran to his bag and pulled out his laptop. “Ever seen Wall-E?”

“Wall… E?” Ivan asked, the words sounding strange in his heavy accent. “Nyet, never.”

“Prepare to be enlightened.” Alfred grabbed the snack bag by their luggage and placed it by the pile. He kicked off his clothing hastily and changed into his fuzzy pajamas before getting Ivan’s out of the bag as well. Ivan arched an eyebrow.   


“It is only 4:00, Alik.”

Alfred shuddered a little in giddiness in hearing his pet name slip off Ivan’s accented tongue. “Let’s turn in early. Movie night - just you and me.”

“It’s so early, Alfred. It is inappropriate.”

“Alone.”

Ivan rolled his eyes and gave him a pointed look. Alfred pushed further.

“Warm. Under the blankets. Super romantic, dude.”

Ivan glanced at him, trying so hard,  _ so hard  _ to stifle laughter. Alfred was hellbent on getting him to, though.

“Us, babe. Just two boys, in love… watching a disney movie in a homophobic shithole.”

Alfred waggled his eyebrows and finger-gunned. Ivan finally snorted, unable to hold in laughter anymore. Alfred stood, grinning triumphantly, as Ivan giggled, his large frame shaking. Alfred leaned to press a kiss to his cheek, feeling vibrations from the laughter ripple his body. 

“You are lucky I love you so much, da?”   


“I tell myself every day, Vanya.”

Ivan’s giggling was replaced by a blush and flustered stammering. Alfred pressed the pajamas into Ivan’s chest. Ivan hesitated for a moment, glancing nervously at Alfred. Alfred jolted a little, remembering his boyfriend’s previous request.

“Ah, right - I’ll go brush my hair, so I don’t have to see your neck. Cool?”

Ivan gave a small smile as he kissed Alfred’s hair. “Mm. Cool.”

Alfred went to tidy up, and when he returned, Ivan was fully clothed in soft pajamas. Alfred lightly tugged at Ivan’s arm, pulling him down into the blanket pile. Alfred quickly connected to the wifi and pulled up the movie. When it began to play, Ivan’s arm encircled Alfred as Alfred rested his on Ivan’s warm chest, reaching to grab a handful of sour gummy worms. 

-

The next day, the bed was remade and the car packed as the two happily departed from the hotel. Ivan was suffering from heavy jetlag and sleep deprivation from staying up so late with his boyfriend indulging in movie after movie - Wall-E, Ratatouille, Up, and many, many more. When Alfred began to make the 3 hour drive to New York, Ivan fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Alfred quickly snapped a photo of his sleeping beauty before letting him doze peacefully. He only had to wake him as they entered the tunnel to reach New York city. He shook his shoulder lightly. Ivan’s eyes squinted before fluttering open, soft purple irises looking dazedly over to the American.

“Sorry, but I thought you’d wanna see this,” Alfred murmured, running a gentle hand through Ivan’s tousled platinum locks. Ivan groaned slightly as he sat up straighter, but all exhaustion was quickly forgotten when the light at the end of the tunnel finally flooded around them.   Alfred glanced over to Ivan, who had plastered himself against the windows. His breath fogged the glass, and when he whipped around to Alfred, his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. A smile was plastered to his face and his violet eyes shone with excitement.

Alfred laughed. "Welcome to New York, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint for next chapter:  
> The polished marble staircase glistened and gleamed in the sunlight, and Alfred noted as Ivan gripped the golden ramp a little tighter in astonishment. Sounds of cars beeping and pedestrians bustling drifted in from the outside as the two ascended the stairs, and gentle wafts of pretzels baking and juicy grilled hotdogs met their delighted noses.
> 
> Translations:  
> дорогой - Darling in Russian  
> спасибо - Thank you in Russian


	9. Contemplation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION  
> -This is the last major chapter for this story!-  
> I'll still be following through with the requests for this universe, so expect 2 more chapters this week - one for the first FrUK meeting, the other for a reunion amongst all of them once they've all been united with their soulmates. I'm now closing requests for THIS story.  
> ~Please read the notes at the end, they're important~

**Chapter 9**

 

     And this is how it continued. With Alfred leading them into the hotel, and checking in before climbing to their room, tugging at a dazed Ivan’s hand to guide him along. The polished marble staircase glistened and gleamed in the sunlight, and Alfred noted as Ivan gripped the golden ramp a little tighter in astonishment. Sounds of cars beeping and pedestrians bustling drifted in from the outside as the two ascended the stairs, and gentle wafts of pretzels baking and juicy grilled hotdogs met their delighted noses. When unpacking, Alfred was met with abrupt deep thought. By proceeding with this, he was leaving part a major part of his life. He recalled when things were simpler, before getting caught up in the tricky business of having a same-sex soulmate. Before he knew true fear and pain, harassment and shame. He pondered what would have happened if he had kept it a secret from his classmates. Lied about his soulmate, insisted it was a girl. Perhaps life would’ve been simpler then. He hauntingly recalled that sophomore afternoon after an especially rough round of torture, when he lay on the hot pavement with a broken arm and a cracked forehead, unable to reach for his phone. How he lay there silently as Mathieu eventually found him, and how he had wished his brother would stop screaming so much. All he could think about was how he wished Ivan was someone else of a different gender. His pain-induced wish became the strongest desire he’d ever known as he lay there for that short time before the ambulance arrived and took him to the hospital room. How in that pain induced rollercoaster, he could only feel angry at Ivan for being who he was, a man. And the guilt that seeped into every part of him afterwards. When he had confessed this thought to Ivan months later, how deeply wounded Ivan seemed to be. And how this lingered all the way up until the end of highschool. Alfred felt a small smile creep to his face as he remembered how flabbergasted he was when he first met Mathias, when Mathias openly and cheerfully talked about his male soulmate. Alfred was taken aback, not used to seeing such a lack of hesitance from a gay man. But as he continued college, he saw more and more acceptance for something inevitable, and realized how ridiculous he was for being so angry at Ivan over something he couldn’t control. And when he confessed this to Ivan one night in his dorm, how happy Ivan was that Alfred had come to this conclusion. Present-time Alfred hummed softly to himself, pondering how his life could be different. Did he still wish Ivan was a female? That he was soulmates with someone different? That if he could change anything about his life, would he?

     Ivan offered him an arm as they prepared to embark on the city. Alfred studied him for a long moment before smiling fully and slipping an arm around his, leaning to kiss his cheek.

 

     No, Alfred decided. He wouldn’t change Ivan for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd first like to thank all of you whomstdve been following this story - I never would've expected the amount of positive feedback I received, thank you all SO much! It really got me through the end of this year, especially when things were getting rough. Even if I didn't respond to a comment, please know I read it and thought about it for the rest of the day, smiling like a huge dork (because I am one).
> 
> A reason I'm ending this story is because originally I intended to expand on it more, but a lot of other story ideas have come my way that I really want to begin - my main two right now are a Cardverse AU and an original SciFi AU idea called Metanoia (let me know if you have a preference for either of these more than the other? If not it's coolio). But PLEASE -- if you have a recommendation/suggestion/request, let me know down below here! No promises I'll get to it right away, but any ideas would be appreciated greatly.
> 
> If you have any critique at all, please let me know, as I'm trying to improve as a writer. [I know my writing got a little... stale towards the end, but this is partially due to the fact I'm sleep-depraved from a huge road trip I just took, and also that 'end of the story angst' is setting in for me.] I won't take offense as long as it's constructive (Bad: Your analysis on character thought is shitty. Good: Some more analysis of the insight to the character thought would be good.)
> 
> Thanks again! I thoroughly enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoy the minichapters that will be posted this week. :)


	10. FrUK Extra [Requested]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Francis meeting for the first time.  
> Warning: Mentions of abuse.

**Extra - FrUK**

 

Arthur checked his watch again. The wanker was  _ late _ .

He sighed as he ran his hand through his short hair. Technically speaking, it wasn’t Francis’s fault, but he couldn’t help but feel annoyed. He tried to ease his stiff and aching shoulders and take in the lovely view around him of the small bustling town and the cafe he was positioned in. He took a shaking sip of tea, trying to soothe his overworked nerves. Yet he still couldn’t help but feel doubt - the lingering feeling of dread that crept up his spine and stung his ears. Dread that Francis didn’t want him anymore, or that this was another cruel trick set up to torment him. He shook his head.  _ Get it together, Kirkland. This isn’t high school anymore.  _ He still shuddered lightly, despite his sweater-vest keeping him warm and it being a summer afternoon. High school was a topic Arthur tried his best not to remember at all, to block out any memory that came to mind. But seeing as his mind was overworked and tense, he couldn’t stop the stream of horrific memories that coursed through him and pulsed in his temple. He felt his breath quicken as he remembered the pain, the loneliness. The rejection.

Arthur’s parents had not taken kindly to his soulmate being of the same sex. Arthur never understood why - it wasn’t something he could control or change. There was so much hatred around something inevitable, that had been going on for centuries, just because two individuals of the same sex couldn’t produce children. He flinched and spilled some of his tea as he recalled his older brother’s gentle caresses that one fateful night before scooping him into his arms and carrying him out of the house, back to his apartment. How Scott had treated the crying and bruised boy’s translucent purple-splotched arm, and iced his black eye. Arthur had been only 9 years old when Scott finally rescued him from his abusers, and Arthur will never in his life stop thanking Scott. If Arthur had stayed there, he might not even be alive to be meeting Francis right now.

From there it had been simple and plain hell. It started out small - dicks being drawn crudely on his locker, catcalls in the hallways, rejection amongst his peers. Arthur had little to no friends, save a gentle boy named Heracles who he would occasionally meet with after school. But eventually, Heracles left him as the torment worsened. The attacks became physical and the words more menacing, escalating to death threats and broken bones. The school didn’t help in the slightest, and his brother was too busy with college and was barely around. Arthur’s only comfort had been Francis. The man he was about to meet.

College was better - there were much more gay men, Arthur noted. He felt more relaxed but never truly let his guard down through highschool fears. And it had led up to this point. Arthur checked his arm hurriedly again, but there was still no sign of Francis. No sign until -

“Arthur?”

Arthur felt his shoulders snap taut at hearing this. His breath caught and he couldn’t breathe or even move. His eyes bore into his teacup as he tried to speak. It only came out in stammers and broken phrases until he felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him gently to face him. Arthur closed his eyes, scared that if he opened them and saw this man, he’d wake up from this dream that everything would be okay and return to the hell that’s real life. He felt long and gentle fingers tip his chin up and soft lips press lightly into his cheek for a moment before backing away a little. Bracing himself, he cracked his eyes open.

And the world stopped.

Soft and large blue eyes met his gaze gently, framed by heavy lashes. Cream skin and a perfectly sloped face with light stubble demanded his attention, smiling pink lips and flushed cheeks pairing so beautifully with the soft buttery locks that cascaded down his face and onto his shoulders. The man was looking at him intently, as if he were a jewel or flower, soft eyes showing tenderness and happiness so strong it might even be described as joy. Arthur vaguely felt a hot tear slip down his cheek and realized he was crying. The man brought his other hand up and framed his face gently, lightly, as so not to startle the englishman. He leant forward and kissed a tear softly before speaking, moving lips brushing Arthur’s cheek.

“It is okay.”

This was Arthur’s undoing - such gentle words spoken so softly and tenderly in such a smooth and velvety accent. Arthur gasped, finding his breath, and quickly threw his arms around Francis’s neck, sobbing into his shoulder. Francis jolted and hugged back tightly, planting small kisses into Arthur’s hair and murmuring comforting words. Arthur forced his head back and leaned up to kiss Francis softly, cautiously. Francis tugged him by the small of his back protectively, stroking his shoulder blades. This continued for a few moments more until Arthur broke away quickly, looking around and feeling embarrassed. 

“D-do you think anyone saw us?”

Francis leaned forward to place his lips to Arthur’s temple.

“I could not care less.”

Arthur leant into the soft embrace, smiling.

 

“You know what? Neither could I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Natileroxs, for the request!


End file.
